


Мои солнце, луна и звёзды

by midnighttj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week, M/M, they're just dorks in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttj/pseuds/midnighttj
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о дне рождения Ойкавы
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Мои солнце, луна и звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где они взрослые снимают квартиру вместе

С каждым годом надобность праздновать день рождения становится всё меньше и меньше. Но кто сказал, что они не хотят этого делать?  
Поэтому после работы Ойкава заезжает за продуктами, а Иваизуми забирает подарок и спешит домой, чтоб хоть немного подготовить квартиру.  
День рождения Хаджиме они уже отпраздновали чуть больше месяца назад, поехав в кинотеатр под открытым небом. Воспоминания об этом он точно будет хранить долго, ведь в тот вечер он совершенно забыл о течении времени, будто вернулся в свои 15, где они с Тоору валяются на небольшой кровати в комнате Иваизуми и смотрят какой-нибудь совершенно глупый ужастик, сбежав с семейного застолья.  
Тихое «я дома» раздаётся в теперь уже не пустой квартире и брюнет сразу направляется в гостиную, где быстро надувает белые и золотистые шары, расставляет свечи, но пока не зажигает, разгребает небольшой беспорядок на их столе и пишет Ойкаве коротенькое сообщение, спрашивая, где он.  
Парень не заставляет себя долго ждать, буквально залетает домой, занося пакеты на кухню.  
– Так хочу пасту с морепродуктами!– Тоору почти прыгает от радости и обнимает за шею своего ненаглядного Ива-чана, но всё-таки немного понижает громкость.– Я соскучился.  
– А я голодный, поэтому давай оставим «десерт» на потом.  
И они вместе готовят пасту, чуть не спалив кухню, устают ещё больше, рассыпают замороженные креветки на кафельный пол, проливают воду и чуть не разбивают пару кружек. Их личный хаос, такой привычный и домашний.  
Паста заканчивается почти так же быстро, как бутылка красного полусладкого, купленного к ней. И вот они сытые и безумно уставшие развалились на диване в окружении шаров, свечей, подушек и какой-то идиотской комедии на фоне.  
Иваизуми думает, что пора вручать подарок. Ойкава думает об этом с самого утра.  
– Эй, ты не спишь ещё?– тихо спрашивает брюнет, убирая руку с плеч Тоору. – У меня кое-что для тебя есть.  
У Ойкавы мгновенно загораются глаза и кажется, что сейчас он сам начнёт светиться, будто те пластиковые звёзды на потолке в их спальне.  
Иваизуми достаёт из пакета круглую рамку, вручая её парню.  
– Я знаю, что это не самый лучший подарок, который можно было сделать. Но ты такой нёрд, поэтому мне показалось это идеальным. Это карта звёздного неба в тот день, когда ты родился. И под рамкой на обратной стороне есть фазы луны.  
– Ива-чан, я... Это идеально. Но самый лучший подарок- это то, что ты со мной. Ты мои солнце, луна и звёзды.  
Румянец моментально расползается по щекам зеленоглазого и он бурчит что-то про «слащавые словечки», но в итоге целует Ойкаву и думает, что дни рождения, проведённые вместе, всё-таки самые лучшие.

**Author's Note:**

> Обычно я не пишу флафф от слова совсем, но мимо недели иваоев я пройти не смогла. Надеюсь вам понравилось!!


End file.
